


Gods

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Needs some work, not real happy with it, I just kind of barfed it out.  Then I got drunk about 2/3 of the way through.  Will continue to refine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Needs some work, not real happy with it, I just kind of barfed it out. Then I got drunk about 2/3 of the way through. Will continue to refine.

Nasir kneels astride Agron's thighs, admires his lover's naked form: spiky hair longer now and combed back; eyes of vibrant green with corners crinkled; freckles spraying over forehead and nose; full beard covering jaw and chin, moustache twirling from corners of lips; mouth with naturally-serious expression twitching up in sly grin. Broad shoulders and muscled arms, hands sliding up and down Nasir's thighs; broad chest with light brown hair and scar from battle that ended Agron's free life and marked his entrance into the brotherhood of gladiators; taut stomach that Nasir runs his hands over, bringing forth sighs as fingers slide towards hard cock resting upon nest of curls. He does not touch, but slips fingertips past, to top of Agron's thighs.

\- You torment me, Agron says through halting breaths.

Nasir only smiles, one hand slipping to his own cock, hard and wanting for attention.  Agron breathes hard at the sight.

\- I but wish to look upon you.  You are as a god to me, Nasir teases.  Agron shouts his laughter, remembers bragging of days before.

\- And which god am I? he asks, hands sliding inside Nasir's thighs to groin.  He pushes Nasir's hand away and slips own fingers around hard cock, watching lover's eyes close with pleasure.  Brown eyes open again, Nasir's smile is crooked as heat rises within him.

\- Mmm, he muses.  - You are Tyr.

\- Tyr! Not Woden! Agron is mock-outraged.

\- Tyr, Nasir affirms.  - You are fierce in battle, you lead armies and destroy all enemies in your path.  You are strong and brave.  Your scent is of leather and pine. Even your cock writes his name.

With these words Nasir's fingers finally glide over Agron's cock, which twitches and jumps at the touch.  Agron's mouth drops open and he expels a sigh.  He laughs again.

\- I am Tyr, then, he says, words interrupted by a small moan as Nasir's clever hands find their mark and begin slow and rhythmic strokes. - And you are Meili.

Nasir smiles, bashful and yet somehow also sly.

\- Meili? he asks.  He cover's Agron's hand with his own, presses Agron's fingers into place as his lover's rhythm increases to match his own, sighs at lover's touch.

\- Oh yes, Agron continues. You are my beautiful one. Your skin is smooth along my tongue. Your back is strong when you swing an axe, and when you spar with my kin. Your hair is soft, and sweet like May-bells when I wake with you in my arms. 

Nasir's wide smile lights up his face: dark brown eyes framed in long lashes, cheeks and lips red with the pleasure building within him. His dark hair curls into his eyes as it did when Agron first saw him and lost his heart. Agron's hand moves faster on Nasir's cock, drawing moans and gasping breaths.

\- I would kneel before you to worship, Nasir says and begins to slide backwards along Agron's legs to dip his head and take cock in mouth. Agron hand holds firm upon his arm.

\- No, he says. - I would take greater pleasure watching you have your own, my Meili, _mein herz_.

Words send pulse through Nasir's body. He crawls back to his place astride his lover, one hand on Agron's cock, grown harder as his excitement builds, the other covering Agron's fingers on his own to keep lover's grip firm and steady. Agron has learned to find new thrill in changed circumstance, watching Nasir guide his hand hand to bring himself to pleasure. He watches as lover's eyes close, head tips back and lips part as breath comes quickly, skin glistens with sheen of sweat that dampens curls against his forehead. 

Nasir's fingers slip along Agron's cock, pressing thumb into first drops of seed, sending surge through Agron. Nasir feels his lover's thighs tense beneath him, hears catch of breath, sees green eyes begin to lose focus. Agron's pleasure reflects in Nasir, sends pulses of heat through him; breath becomes ragged, gasping. He finds voice:

\- You are my god, my Tyr. Ah! Agron! 

A surge of pleasure washes over Nasir, he leans forward, spurting seed over Agron's stomach and chest. Black locks tumble against Agron's face, Nasir's legs press against his hips and heels dig under his knees. Wet upon his skin and Nasir's throaty cries trigger pulse from groin that spreads through stomach and he feels his own pleasure in Nasir's hand.

\- Meili. Nasir. Mein herz, he pants through gasping breaths and his own seed drips splatters of white over Nasir's fingers, over his own stomach mixing with his lover's.

Nasir collapses upon him, pressing body against his, pressing lips against Agron's neck. They rest together, sense returning slowly with soft kisses upon neck, upon shoulder, upon jaw and mouth. Nasir rises to elbows, presses forehead against Agron's. His lover presses hands along Nasir's back, slides to his bottom to grip muscle and pull him close. Slowing breath allows words, now:

\- You are the only god I worship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the runic spelling of Tyr, in case you're wondering what Nasir means by that: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tiwaz_rune.svg


End file.
